


Congratulations

by tamamushigami



Series: FumaKen Week 2018 [7]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: I don't think I've shed more tears over a fic than I've done over this one, I switch POVs like crazy but, M/M, Off-prompt but I don't care, Weddings, but OTP is OTP, half of the fic is like YamaChii focus, happy birthday Kento, it's beautiful okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: It reminds him of the day when they slow danced together at their first wedding together, and how Fuma's hands held him as if he'd disappear. It reminds him of the days when he was lost at concerts but found his calm when Fuma took his hand in his and just looked at him.(Prompt:  "There is nothing cheesier than being the only unmarried bestman/whatever at a wedding taking place on Valentine's day.""Just wait until after the ceremony. I'm going to hand you the bouquet.")





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH THIS WEEK. AND I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG. never have I felt this way about a fic??? it.. feels good? It's?? beautiful??  
> I whined how it might not be good enough in the middle of it but now.. I'm in love.
> 
> OTP is OTP and I can't help it. I am a YamaChii shipper from the beginning, sooooo. I won't say sorry for the excessive feels.
> 
> This is also linked to [Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907683) by [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi) as well as the 6th part, [Starting point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953594), of FumaKen Week 2018.
> 
> (Please listen to Sexy Zone's 2016 version of Congratuations and cry with me)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for this year! <3

The sun is standing high in the sky and there's no cloud in sight as the agency is bustling with people. Preparations for their biggest event to date are soon done. Both idols and staff are running up and down the agency like maniacs. This event had to become successful or they'd all lose their jobs. Pressure and nervosity were their best friends and for one certain idol, the pressure is extra heavy. Nakajima Kento is running up and down the agency with various papers and unfilled forms (he wonders why he even volunteered to be the main organizer AND best man, but as usual, his love for love is stronger than his common sense). He had to make this wedding the best ever. He just had to.

Flower arrangements? Check.  
Food catering? Check.  
Champagne tower? Check.  
Location secured? Check.  
Emotional speech? Check.  
Music? Definitely, check.  
A functioning team of fellow idols? No fucking check.

Kento groans as he elbows his way through the doors to leave post-its and papers with proper instructions to follow (even Marius could follow them in his sleep god damn it) to each struggling group of idols (be it inexperienced juniors or procrastinating seniors). One would think it is Kento's very own wedding he's preparing, considering the effort he put into everything, but no. It's Yamada Ryosuke's. What kind of junior would he be if he didn't do this for his number one senior? Anyway, one of nine hundred eighty-four and a half papers delivered, only a few more to go.

He shuffles his way through the eighth floor with ease until he runs into someone when he turns a corner. Said person he runs into is none other than Kikuchi Fuma - his partner in everything since forever.

"Woah, take it easy there," Fuma says as he grabs a hold of Kento's arm to steady him.  Kento's eyes widen and relief washes over him. He grabs Fuma's arms as he straightens himself, making sure he doesn't let any of his papers fall out of his grip.

"Hey, hey, you're free now, right? Good," He rambles and pushes a third of his papers into Fuma's arms. "Give these to the juniors on the fifth floor, if you would be so kind as to help me with this? Thank you!"

After pressing a quick kiss on Fuma's cheek, he hurries off to his next destination.

"Kento! Hey! Wait up, did you eat even - oh forget it then!"

Fuma's distressed wails go half-ignored as Kento only turns around and throws him a kiss, smiling. Slouching his shoulders, he sorts the stuff he got from Kento and makes his way to the fifth floor. He can't say no to Kento after all. He'll make sure he'll find Kento later to drop off a sandwich or something too.

 

Kento throws himself on the couch the moment he enters their dressing room. All papers and instructions were distributed and he wonders why he hadn't just sent a mass-email. It would have been much easier, but he figures he just wanted to suffer. This way, he could at least ensure that everything ended up in the right hands and that nothing went out of order (but if he knew his agency right, it would be out of order anyway). He unbuttons his shirt, letting some of the cool air chill him, and shrugs off the cap that had been holding his hair in place. The door opens and he can hear the familiar footsteps walking towards him, he doesn't bother to look up as he already knows who it is.

"Now, eat," Fuma drops the convenience store sandwich and bottle of water he bought before coming here.

"My savior," He giggles and pushes himself to a sitting position. "Thank you~"

"I know you like to make this all perfect, but I'd like to actually see my boyfriend at the wedding as well?" Fuma says as he puts his hands in his pockets, hovering over Kento like he is ready to lash out at anyone who tries to make the older move. "Really, you should chill a bit." _I'm worried._

He only smiles at his boyfriend as he takes a bite of the sandwich and his stomach growls at the same time. _High time to eat yes._

"It's alright, I got this under control now," he says, waving his hand that's not holding the sandwich. Fuma's hands find his shoulders and the light yet firm squeeze he gets makes him jerk slightly. He looks up at Fuma and blinks. The younger only twitch his chin toward the sandwich Kento's holding, and Kento nods. _Right. Eat._ The pressure of Fuma's hands on his shoulders soon turns into a comfortable feeling, making his nerves relax for the first time in a while. He sighs into his bites and he knows Fuma is smiling behind him. The feeling of Fuma's thumbs kneading their way through stiff spots makes him flying and the way Fuma's long fingers keep his hands in place on Kento's shoulders make him feel so secure. He lets out a tiny moan as Fuma hits an especially sore spot and he isn't even ashamed. Not anymore.

Fuma chuckles behind and brings up one hand to ruffle his hair. Usually, he would scowl at him for messing up his carefully styled hair, but not now. He puts down the rest of his late lunch on the table before he turns to Fuma. He grins because he's just so in love. Maybe it's the fact someone close to him is getting married soon, maybe it's the rush of feelings of happiness he gets from everyone, or maybe it's just because it's Fuma. He reaches out, takes Fuma's face in his hands and kisses him tenderly. Fuma's hands find his, covers them and he can feel all of Fuma's hard work through the years on them. All the callouses, all the scars and all that they've done to him. It reminds him of the day when they slow danced together at their first wedding together, and how Fuma's hands held him as if he'd disappear. It reminds him of the days when he was lost at concerts but found his calm when Fuma took his hand in his and just looked at him. He feels how Fuma kisses him back and he smiles. They've come such a long way. It feels like it was yesterday when they first touched each other as lovers because the images are so vivid, but the reality is that it's been more than a decade. Kento deepens the kiss and they start a slow dance together, even if it's just for a short moment. He draws back and nuzzles Fuma's nose. The smile he gets back is brighter than the sun but also sweeter than any candy he's ever eaten.

"Thank you," he says and relaxes.

"I love you too," Fuma says back before opening the water bottle for Kento.

"There's not much left to do now. A few more calls and everything's set. I'm so thankful I don't have to think of the budget at least," he laughs and thinks of their agency's economics department and feels a bit sorry for them, but not for long. Yamada and Chinen have racked in more money than anyone else the past years and they deserve only the best. The times have changed. There's still a lot of them hiding in the dark with their relationships, and he really admires Yamada and Chinen for stepping forward. Stepping forward to take the burden and future for all of them. Their day is soon.

 

* * *

 

 When the big day rolls in, Kento is a mess. He promised himself that he wouldn't be one, but here he is. He's run to hide in a deserted corner of the venue. He got this under control. Everything is running as it should. His phone buzzes and he fumbles with it, almost drops it, as he picks up on the fifth signal.

"Yes?"

 _"Hey babe,"_ Fuma's voice speaks up on the line and he instantly relaxes. He needed this. Fuma always knows when to calm him. Whether he says it out loud or not. He continues to listen to Fuma's voice as his heartbeat slows down. He smiles into the phone as he hears the voice from around the corner too. Stepping out, he meets Fuma's lousily dressed figure and he presses "End call".

"Seriously," He laughs and goes to fix Fuma's dressed state. "While I really like this look on you, it's not really suited for today's occasion."

"I needed a reason to see you?" Fuma tries and grins crookedly. He knows Fuma is lying, but he doesn't have the heart to scold him, it doesn't matter anyway. They share a short kiss before Kento says they gotta go. It's time.

 

* * *

 

 They've booked Tokyo Dome for this occasion. Nothing more, nothing less. A lot of firsts were created at this very place. Just like how they decorate and plan all their concerts, the whole agency has joined hands to plan this wedding, under the lead of Nakajima Kento. Ryosuke smiles as said person walks through the door with his boyfriend. He's not quite sure how he'll be able to thank the younger, but right now, he can't seem to find the focus on that matter. He just smiles and he sees Kento freeze for a second, most likely blinded by his happiness. Fuma elbows his boyfriend as he snorts, old habits die hard. He thanks them both and he can hear how Yuto's camera goes off. He's sure that Yuto's gone through at least four memory cards already, and it's barely been 12 hours since he started. So far, he's only seen what they've done to the Dome, and he loves it. So much. He always thought he was the one with a knack for stage preparations, but seeing how Kento put his all into this, taking all of their opinions and wishes into consideration, he's ready to give the crown to the younger. He laughs as Daiki jumps onto the Sexy Zone members.

"Come on guys, it's time," he says and picks up his white jacket from the chair. He turns around and looks at Kento. The younger nods and puts a small, pink rose into his chest pocket. He smiles and he can see the tears starting to well up in the younger's eyes. Kento looks up at him when he puts a hand on top of Kento's head.

"Thank you," he says sincerely and he swears he can hear Fuma laugh out loud at how starstruck Kento looks right now.

 

* * *

 

 Fuma walks to his front row seat after leaving Kento alone with Yamada and the rest of his best men. He greets his younger members on the way to the front, smiling widely at how big they've become. It's not even his own wedding, yet he feels like it is. Kento has put so much into this that he's sure Kento is the one walking down the aisle. He knows it isn't because he'd seriously have a heart attack if it was. Because he's supposed to be at the altar, waiting for Kento. No one else. He pats his pocket and feels the weight of a small box there. Still safe. Still there. When he gets to the front row, he can see the members of both Chinen's and Yamada's families seated, he greets them as he finds his seat and waits.

It feels like a lifetime before the music starts, a special tune composed by Okamoto Keito, only for this moment. There's a slideshow of memories playing on the big screen and he can feel his heart beat faster. It's starting. Kento's life work is born. He sees Yamada and his entourage enter the stage, all of them dressed in white suits, and even if the light is focused on Yamada, Fuma can only watch Kento. How composed his boyfriend looks, but Fuma knows he just wants to cry. The white suit fits Kento so well and each of Yamada's best men got a pink rose in their pocket as well. He can't help but wonder how it'd look with a purple one instead. Yamada is handed a microphone and when he smiles, Fuma has to admit it as well. Yamada is gorgeous. Extra enchanting today as the only thing on Yamada's mind is Chinen - the one he loves more than the whole universe. The one he's ready to sacrifice everything for. The one who's his other half. Yamada's eyes sparkle, with happiness, love and maybe some tears, but they're not falling yet. The notes Yamada produces with his voice as he starts to sing has always entranced Fuma. It's always been magic with Yamada. Voice capturing each and every heart in the audience, just like how he does in concerts, but this time, it's different. Fuma can feel it through his whole body. He locks eyes with Kento and now, he can see how the first tears have started to fall from his boyfriend's eyes. The urge to run up there, hug him and dry away the tears is huge, his legs restless, but no. Not now. Yamada holds a long note, vibrato echoing on the walls and the light changes when he ends it.

The second half of the song starts and Chinen appears. Never has he appeared taller or prouder. His white suit matching with Yamada, with the exception of the red rose in his pocket. The shortest Hey! Say! JUMP member smiles as he effortlessly picks up his microphone from someone in the shadows. He carries himself with such confidence and Fuma is almost jealous, almost. But no, he's happy. Chinen looks up at Yamada and smiles the smile he has reserved for Yamada only, the smile when his eyes crinkle and he can't help but smile wider. Yamada is apparently in awe and surprise because the look on his face says "no way". Fuma smiles. Kento told him about this. How he wanted to surprise Yamada. He'd only told Yamada to sing the first half of the song, as his bandmates would continue afterward before Chinen made his entrance. He knows Yamada isn't dumb, but he guesses that love might have damaged his ways of thinking slightly, especially when it comes to Chinen. Yamada tries to keep his face calm, but everyone can see it will break soon. Kento smiles through his tears and Chinen starts to carry out his voice as he walks toward Yamada, at a pace, slower than Yamada might have preferred but it's perfect. He sings of fate, love, trust and all the moments that have defined them through the years, all while smiling, eyes only focused on Yamada. To Chinen, Yamada has been all he's seen ever since they first met each other. There's never been anyone else.

 

The screen lights up with footage from their concert where Yamada tells the audience how Chinen proposed to him. How they'd both been scared but how natural it had felt. The time between the concert and the actual proposal date was years, but it didn't matter. Back then, when Chinen proposed to him (despite knowing that Yamada wanted to do it), it hadn't been easy for them. Yamada breaks into tears because Chinen is there. His soon to be husband is there. Walking toward him. It takes everything of Yamada's self-control to not run to Chinen, to kiss him and just hold him close. The glint in Chinen's eyes tells everyone that he knows. He knows what Yamada wants to do. He picks up his pace, soon by Yamada's side.

Fuma knows that the more you love someone, the more you want to spend time with them. He knows how selfish you get when it comes to love, but also how selfless you become. When he watches Yamada and Chinen exchange vows with each other, he can see himself and Kento up there too. Tears have since long fallen from his own eyes and he isn't ashamed. He can see Kento fidget beside Yamada and wants the ceremony to be over, so he can hold Kento. But he also wants to continue to witness the agency's ultimate proof of love. He sees them lace their fingers together, lean in and kiss, to seal their marriage. It's the sweetest thing he's seen and he reaches out blindly, out of instinct, and he finds Kento's hand in his. The moment Yamada and Chinen kissed, Kento had left his place beside Yamada to find Fuma. Fuma's body had moved on its own, attuned to Kento's, to catch him as Kento stumbled off stage. Nobody cared.

He presses Kento close, desperately clinging to him, and breathes in the scent of the older and all he can think of is how much he loves Kento. They've been away from each other before but with all the massive feelings in the air and the display of Yamada and Chinen's love, their urges to stay close to each other took over. In the midst of glitter rain and flower explosions, Yamada and Chinen walk to the edge of the stage to thank everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

The party after is as grand as the ceremony itself and after crying their hearts out, food and drinks are more than welcomed. Kento busies himself with running around to check every corner of the dining hall and Fuma has to manhandle his boyfriend to stop. He presses a glass of champagne (from Kento's champagne tower) into Kento's hands and tells him to chill out. Kento's shoulders slump, not quite relaxed yet but it's a start. They exchange low whispers and observe the room together. Observe the result of Kento's hard work.

Okamoto Keito is going through his 20th pack of tissues, tears never ending but nobody complains. It's understandable (and a bit cute actually). There are juniors everywhere in the hall, both looking lost and playful, nobody blames them. It's a big day for them too. The retired groups huddle in their own corner and their boisterous laughter spreads throughout the hall, making everyone feel even more at ease. They can see Ohno placed in a secluded corner, far from anyone he might actually know and by the looks from it, he's talking about his fishing adventures to the interested (?) table company. Nakajima Yuto is still running around with his camera and might be on the 32nd memory card by now. Their comfortable moment gets interrupted by Arioka's shouts.

"It's time to throw the bouquet!"

They all gather closer to the newlyweds and they're holding a small bouquet of multicolored flowers - a gift from their bandmates. Each flower representing each member.

Fuma feels the box in his pocket bump against his leg and he knows. It's time.

The bouquet flies into the air and Fuma holds his breath. Their relationship flashes by, every small moment of love, hope and even sadness. He's sure now. He's been for a while. They've never brought it up directly, but he knows Kento wants it too. He's ready.

His hand shots out and he catches the bouquet, much to the ladies and a handful of juniors and fellow debuted fellows disappointment around them. He gets a round of applause and when he turns to Kento, he sees the blinding smile he fell in love with. He falls again and again if he has to because he can't get enough of Kento's smile. Kento might be the self-proclaimed and public romantic person between the two of them, but Fuma knows this is it. Their relationship isn't hidden from anyone in the agency or to the world anymore, so when he hands Kento the flowers, nobody is confused. He looks into Kento's eyes and drops to his knees. Kento gasps and the rustling of the flowers only tells him that Kento is gripping the flowers a bit too tightly. A part of him wanted this to be done in private but he feels this is perfect. 

He fishes out the small box from his pocket and presents a simple silver band to Kento, embedded with tiny, shiny purple stones, five to be exact. The words aren't even out of his mouth before Kento tackles him to the ground, crying, chanting yes over and over. Flowers are forgotten, but Marius carefully picks them up for Kento, holding them gently as Sou and Shori place their hands on them too, safekeeping them for him. He holds Kento close, closer than he has ever done before, even counting in the times they've been intimate. Because this is even more intimate than that.

 

He can hear the chuckles from Yamada and Chinen behind the crowd of people and he looks up at them as he pats Kento's head softly. They're smiling at each other, not quite looking at the ruckus he and Kento are creating. They're also conversing silently with each other, just like how he and Kento does. It's amazing to see others do it when he knows so well himself how it is. He looks down at Kento in his arms and just brings his face up gently and kisses him. Kento melts in his arms, into the kiss and he feels how it's just the beginning.


End file.
